


【白魏】红绳

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【白魏】红绳

白敬亭在夜里迷迷糊糊醒了一次。

他卷着被子往身旁一侧翻过去，手臂漏在外面，没能搭上恋人的腰更连余温都没触碰到，条件反射地上下摸了摸，只碰到清清凉凉的一床月光。颇有些不满意地从嗓子底低低地哼了一声，皱着眉睁开了眼。

魏大勋坐在飘窗上，身上套着的白色毛衣让他和身下的法兰羊毛毯几乎融为一体，这件毛衣是白敬亭的，早些时候他们做爱被他扯下来时扯坏了领子，现下只能松松垮垮地挂在他肩膀上，将锁骨和胸口上斑驳的痕迹暴露在夜色里。他只穿了这一件毛衣，虽说是oversize但他和白敬亭毕竟身高相仿，也就将将盖过大腿根，一双长腿垂在窗台边沿，顺着从半开着的玻璃窗口吹进来的晚风晃。那晚风中裹夹着丝丝缕缕青烟白雾，源头处一点火光忽明忽暗地闪烁着，夹在他指尖，手臂搭在窗外。过好久才拿进来吸一口，复又将吐出来的烟雾全部交还给空气。

白敬亭盯着人看了好久，似乎是确定了在月光下几近透明的人真的不会同他手里的烟一样被风吹散，这才用手臂撑起了上半身。

“吵醒你啦？”

语调是上扬的，眼睛也跟着亮了起来，一瞬间与方才满身疏离感神情淡漠的样子判若两人。他从不在白敬亭面前演，因此经常被粉丝调侃说不笑就很凶的那副表情白敬亭平日里也没少见，但真的生气和不开心又不一样。因此就算他一点笑模样都没来得及上脸，白敬亭仍然判断出这人看到自己醒来心情还不错。

“别扎着手。”

魏大勋怀里抱着一大捧玫瑰，正是他昨晚情人节准备的。只不过裹在外面的包装纸被拆了，露出一大把艳丽花瓣下带刺的茎。

“我小心着呢。”

他得意洋洋地笑了起来，有点炫耀的意味，低头埋进花瓣里深吸了一口，再扬起脸时梨涡现出了庐山真面目。

“你不过来么？”

他把玫瑰放到一旁，朝白敬亭张开了双臂。

白敬亭披着被子从床上爬起来，坐到他身边用被子将人裹进自己怀里。伸手拿过他指尖夹着的烟，自己抽了一口继而按灭在手边的烟灰缸里。

“嘿，谁许你抽烟的！”

魏大勋裹在被子下的手抬起来捶了他一拳，又装模做样地说，“小孩儿不学好呢怎么？”

他确实不抽烟，二十七年来手碰到烟的次数都屈指可数，不过二手烟应该没少抽。想到这儿他忍不住发笑，搂在人腰上的手趁势向下滑进毛衣衣摆捏了捏细软的臀肉。

“因为当哥的没起到好的带头作用啊。”

魏大勋面子上剜了他一眼，但身体实诚地就着他手的力量坐在了他腿上，假装凶巴巴地和人对视了一会儿，面前人那双无辜又漂亮的眼睛上上下下打量着他，泪痣在他眼角看起来非常唬人。于是身为哥哥的人又败下阵来，想好要狡辩的话忘在了嘴边，最后只能咬着嘴唇把视线挪开。像只把头埋进土里的鸵鸟一般，委屈地将额头抵进白敬亭的颈窝里。

“我最近总是睡不好。”

这事儿白敬亭知道。

且不说前段时间两人因为工作原因不怎么能见面，他助理就已经偷偷和白敬亭打过小报告。最近过年期间成为连体婴之后，白敬亭更是知道的一清二楚。除夕初一初二在父母家他没什么办法，初三终于得了闲，又适逢赶上情人节，白敬亭知道问他也没什么用，不如整点实际的，所以上了床一丁点儿情面都没留。给人翻来覆去地折腾了个把小时，直到魏大勋哭晕在他怀里，一点人事都不省了，他才撤了出来。给自己也累个够呛。

白敬亭想着，这方法虽然上不了台面，也可能治标不治本，但至少他今天晚上睡得应该醒不过来，留着问题明天再问。可惜了，天不遂人愿，非要让他们在凌晨两点半直面这件事。

“怎么回事儿？”

白敬亭手抬起来揉进他脑后的头发丝里，怀里的人摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”

他确实不知道，有点无可奈何地叹了口气，又接着说，“可能是因为年龄大了，老年人不需要睡眠。”

白敬亭乐了，笑着调侃他，“得了吧您，哪个老年人像您一样精力旺盛啊。”

他这话说的阴阳怪气，魏大勋自然听出了里面那些少儿不宜的意思，撑起身子想要反驳，“到底是谁精力……”话没说完，白敬亭的手指顺着他的臀缝摸下去，揉进了他因为不久前的性事而尚未来得及闭合的柔软湿热的后穴，轻车熟路地按上他的前列腺。

“呜你……”

他的腰几乎是瞬间便软了下来，跌进白敬亭的臂弯里。跪在羊毛毯上的双腿受不住力，膝盖颤颤巍巍地打着滑，脚背翘起来去勾白敬亭的小腿，脚趾都在跟着发抖。

白敬亭没打算放过他，但动作却温柔，两根手指绕在他凸起的神经点上画着圈按摩。比起激烈的性事，这更像是单方面的享受。他仿佛泡在温泉里，酥酥麻麻的酸爽在甬道深处冒着泡泡，一点一点积攒着沸腾起来，一股暖流涌出，蒸腾着的热气从小腹开始向全身上下蔓延。他舒服地打了个哆嗦，抬起手臂去抱白敬亭的脖子。

“你好好说，为什么失眠？”

为什么失眠？

他在心里兀自算起前段时间他们没能见面的日子。聚少离多，从来都是常态。他们从没有人抱怨是因为彼此都十分清楚，抱怨也没有用。魏大勋自认不是什么矫情的人，三十几岁的大老爷们儿有些东西说出来像个愣头青小子一样，没得叫人笑话。但不说不代表不想。甚至，不说的时候其实更想。

“因为哥哥想你。”

他哼哼着，脑子已经不太跟得上思考，但还记得要占口头便宜。甬道里的水汁沿着指缝向外溢，随着抽插的动作咕叽咕叽地冒着声响。整个人也跟着化成一汪水，舒服得腿根都在痉挛，身前的那根东西也吐着水挺了起来，蹭在身上穿着的白毛衣边缘。白敬亭托着他的臀尖往上颠了颠，贴心地给他一个受力支撑点。

“我不就在这儿呢么？”

白敬亭失笑，趁机又加进去一根手指。指节刮过神经点又往更深的地方操进去，穴肉死命绞着他，湿的不成样子。怀里的人情迷意乱地扬起脸，半张着嘴，舌尖舔过下唇，朝他讨要一个吻。他把舌头顶进去，贴在人齿根转了一圈，复又舔过舌底的那条神经，吸着人的舌头一阵搅。手上跟着用力，打磨平整的指甲在前列腺上碾过，逼得人从嗓子底下呻吟出一声尖叫才肯放开。

欺负得有点狠了。

魏大勋打着哭嗝，薄唇包不住得涎液从嘴角淌过下巴，砸在他蝴蝶一样漂亮的锁骨上，将原有的吻痕浸得更加艳丽，再没入衣领。他费力地抬了抬腰，又被白敬亭摁回去，指腹贴在他细嫩的穴肉往更紧的内里钻。他无法自持地颤抖起来，从甬道深处开始痉挛，叠加的快感攀附在脊柱上，压得他直不起腰来。灵魂在那一刻被高抛入云，他尖叫着，然后稳稳地落在白敬亭的怀里。

白敬亭抱着他转了一圈，将他身上被混杂的液体浸染的乱七八糟的毛衣脱掉，伸手抽了几张纸巾帮他清理射出来的东西。吻落在魏大勋的颈侧，白皙的皮肤因着性爱和高潮泛成一片艳靡的粉色。

“这下舒服了么，哥哥？”

白敬亭低低地笑，低音炮一样的声音敲在他耳膜上，羞得他抓着小孩儿锻炼得极佳的手臂狠狠咬了一口。他后知后觉的有点难以接受自己轻而易举就被三根手指操射的现实，觉得无地自容。十分希望白敬亭有点眼力见儿，见好就收，可惜北京小爷根本不会，操着一口流利的京片子继续戏弄他。

“想做爱想的睡不着啊？”

见他没反应，白敬亭又把人转过来，面对面放在腿上，手掌帮他托着腰背轻轻地揉。爱意和笑意杂糅在那双眼角微微下垂的眼睛里，魏大勋盯着看了好一会儿，一颗心被帅的扑通扑通直跳。月光洒在这人线条一样分明的轮廓上，他就只能暗骂自己没出息，怎么就能喜欢成这样。

“红绳，你去给我求。”

他开口命令人。

“啊？”

白敬亭被这没头没脑的一句话搞得愣了一下，随后想起来这本是他们昨晚做爱时候的话题。

彼时白敬亭握着恋人的脚踝，觉得空空荡荡。从前他戴着妈妈给他求来的红绳，给他整个人都添了许多色气和脆弱感。白敬亭喜欢在做爱时把红绳勾在手里，失控的时候甚至给他脚腕磨出一圈伤痕。后来时间久了，自然脱落也是在所难免，但白敬亭仍旧会在做爱时盯着他的脚踝发呆。他绕着人的脚腕吻了一圈，说下次让妈再给你求一个吧，那人当时被操的神志不清也没回答。白敬亭还以为他没听见，原来是听见了的。

“为什么我去？”

他挑了挑眉，想看这人能说出什么花儿来。

魏大勋倒在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，呼出来的气息扫在他的颈侧，亲昵地亲了亲他锋利的喉结，而后压低声音轻轻说，“你求了，把我锁住。”

这句话像一道雷劈中白敬亭，给他心口砸得冒了火花，搂着人的手上劲儿都大了几分，哽了好一会儿才郑重其事地说了一个好。或许他想说的是另外四个字，十分难为情的四个字，但白敬亭听懂了，听明白了，那说不说也就无所谓了。和高智商的聪明人谈恋爱就是这么好，偶尔打个哑谜都不至于冷场。魏大勋看着小孩儿涨的通红的耳廓，心满意足地想。

辛丑牛年的第一场雪落在初四的凌晨三点，白敬亭抱着怀里沉沉睡去的恋人，落了一个吻在他眉间。

下雪了，大勋。

“别离开我。”

——完——


End file.
